Hand of Power
by PaperFox19
Summary: Sequel to Hand of Curse and the third installment from Hand of Poison. Superboy worries as the prediction of Robin's death hangs overhead, and Savage calls upon an organization more dangerous than the light. Warning Yaoi do not read if you do not like yaoi
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Robin/Superboy

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Why do you start new fics and don't update the ones you have? Because for every series I have I have atleast 20 ideas minimum for each one Naruto is the highest with over 200 ideas. I have many ideas on the backburner and sometimes inspiration sparks for certain ones. Also when I focus on certain projects sometimes new fics are started and will be updated on various times.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Now for our feature presentation

Hand of Power

Sequel to Hand of Curse and the third installment from Hand of Poison. Superboy worries as the prediction of Robin's death hangs overhead, and Savage calls upon an organization more dangerous than the light.

Chap 1 Omnious: The Child from the Dark

Savage was standing alone in the Light's base. "Are you here?" He spoke and looked around the room. The shadows moved and converged to one point and a cloaked figure rose from the ground.

"I am here. I am the Messenger. Why have you contacted us?" Messenger asked bringing his shadowy arms together.

"I was hoping to get some form of help. I'd like to ask for your assistance in distracting the justice league as well as this young justice team of brats."

"Why should we assist you, you who bear the weak name as the Light. Our leader's movements have gone unnoticed now you want us to take action and draw attention from your heroes towards us. You cannot be serious." Messenger spoke.

"You're so called organization, I wonder how your boss will feel if some information about you found its way into the hands of the justice league." Savage said with a smirk.

Messenger began to chuckle. "You think we fear your heroes, they are insignificant to us."

"Your plans whatever they are will be difficult if they become aware of you, even your leader will not be able to handle everything especially if they had help." Savage said his smirk growing.

"Are you threatening us Savage?" Messenger said and red glowing eyes appeared shining from the abyss of shadows. "All those who have learned of us have been silenced you are an exception. Being an immortal you have crossed our path from time to time and we have allowed you to pass only because you have not interfered with our plans." In a flash Messenger was in front of Savage.

'I never saw him move!' Savage thought as Messenger leaned towards him.

"You think you are safe, believing you cannot die, but let me tell you. Our leader has killed immortals before and if you interfere with him you will be just another head he can mount on his wall." Messenger whispered his voice full of killing intent, and for the first time since he became an immortal he felt true fear.

"That's enough Messenger." A dark voiced echoed across the room, in a flash Messenger was back in his original spot the red eyes gone and he had his head bowed.

"Yes sir!" Messenger said.

"Savage I have heard your request, as it turns out I have a spoiled child who has gotten bored. I will let him go play that will be enough distraction for you. You may ask of him what you will but as I said he is a child he may not obey you his desire is to have fun." The voice spoke.

"You have your answer I'll take my leave." In a flash his body dispersed into the shadows about the room.

"The Nightmares in the Dark, they are truly terrifying. I don't think I want to know what their goals are." Savage said and wiped sweat from his brow. "This Omnious, I wonder if those hero brats will be able to handle him."

Meanwhile at the Cave

Robin and Superboy were in the throws of passion. Robin was on his hands and knees with Superboy driving into him hungrily. The young clone had his hands on Robin's hips and with each thrust Robin cried out in pleasure. Both males were covered in a thin sheet of sweat and their hips met with a wet smack.

Superboy grit his teeth as he tried to control himself and not hurt his partner, but every moan of pleasure from Robin was driving Superboy wild. He gripped Robin tighter and the boy hissed in pain, but the clone's thrust to his sweet spot crushed the barrier between pain and pleasure.

Robin shook in pleasure with each thrust, he felt so full Conner's length was so big and it reached so deep inside him it felt amazing! "Conner more fuck me more!" Robin moaned and he felt his cock twitch.

Conner was quick to obey, he'd obey any command from Robin at this moment. He covered Robin's body with his own and thrust into him deeper and harder, as he did so he kissed the boys neck. "Conner I'm cumming!" Robin moaned as he came, his toes curling from the intensity of his release. The boy's inner muscles tightened around Superboy's cock and the clone grit his teeth as he lost control. He moaned Robin's name as he came gripping the boy's hips as he pumped spurt after spurt of cum into the boy's body.

Superboy quickly rolled off his lover as to not crush him with his spent weight. He let out a content sigh and took a look at his lover, his body tensed immediately as he saw the big hand shape bruises on Robin's hips. "Damn it I lost control again!"

"Conner relax." Robin said and cuddled up to Superboy.

"You're not mad?" He asked looking worried.

Robin chuckled and kissed Superboy's lips. "Conner I know you're worried but you have control. I think your body is learning to control itself on your own. I believe in you, and I know you won't hurt me, you've gained a lot of control." Robin said and nuzzled his neck a bit. "Besides it feels kinda good being marked by you."

Superboy blushed at the lustful tone. Superboy smiled and hugged Robin happy he wasn't mad at him. After a little rest and a shower the boys dressed in the city clothes and went out to the living room. They sat on the couch, well Conner sat on the couch Superboy had Robin sit in the lap. They turned on the TV watching nothing in particular.

"Hey Conner not that I mind but you seem to be on edge lately, it's like you don't want me out of sight or out of reach even." Dick asked very curious about it.

Conner blushed. "Umm well you see, I…I…I just want to protect you, that's all." He looked away from Dick's shaded gaze. The young male chuckled.

"You're adorable sometimes you know that." Robin leaned up and kissed Superboy on the cheek. Superboy relaxed but didn't let Robin leave his lap.

Wally came in and saw the two on the couch. "Oh man you guys look so lovey dovey on the couch there." Wally expected Robin turn around and tell him off, but instead Superboy turned around and glared at him. Wally ran for his life.

-x-

Elsewhere…

A young man with long brown hair that reached down to his feet appeared from the sky. The man was tall and very thin it looked like he didn't have a scrap of muscle on him, he has piercing purple eyes, he was a very handsome young man. He had long sharp nails his nails on the right side are painted white, the nails on the left were painted black. He wore a white open vest that showed off his slim figure and black baggy pants. He didn't wear shoes.

This is Omnious!

He landed on top of a parked car and smiled. "The boss said I could play as much as I want I'm so excited Omnious can't wait to play. Master has been cruel just cause Omnious tends to go a bit overboard doesn't mean I should get a time out, the last 400 years have been so boring!"

Omnious looked around as people began to stare at him. "Alright let's get started!" A microphone appeared in his hand. "Alright everyone I am Omnious and I'm here so let's get started." The microphone changed into a guitar, he struck the guitar!

Omnious let loose a power wave of strange energy from the guitar, the energy was drawn to cars and lights and anything electronic. The lights began to flash on and off like part lights, the cars stopped dead in their tracks and began to play a powerful musical beat. "Oh yeah let's party!" Tv's and radios began to play the similar music while the televisions showed images of Omnious. Omnious began to play the sound from the guitar coming out everywhere.

The Child from the darkness had arrived and heaven help those who try to stop him.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Robin/Superboy

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Why do you start new fics and don't update the ones you have? Because for every series I have I have atleast 20 ideas minimum for each one Naruto is the highest with over 200 ideas. I have many ideas on the backburner and sometimes inspiration sparks for certain ones. Also when I focus on certain projects sometimes new fics are started and will be updated on various times.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Now for our feature presentation

Hand of Power

Sequel to Hand of Curse and the third installment from Hand of Poison. Superboy worries as the prediction of Robin's death hangs overhead, and Savage calls upon an organization more dangerous than the light.

Chap 2 Play Time

Red Tornado called the team to the mission room. The boys suited up and hit the mission room. It was only the boys and Miss M "We have gotten a report that a strange boy is causing trouble, Police are arriving on the scene as we speak however this boy has some unusual abilities, in seconds he somehow hacked every electronic device in the city and seems to be having a party…We don't know if he's a threat or not but I tell you to use caution."

"Right!" The team said and left the cave and using Megan's ship they made it to the city in record time. The police were all around the boy who was partying on top of a car. He didn't use a guitar pick he used the sharp nails on his hands

"Who is that guy!?" Kid Flash asked and looked around the ship, everyone had similar confused looks.

"I've never seen this guy before, and I've studied Batman's data base, whoever he is we should be careful." Robin said and was worried.

"We shall tread carefully if we attack without cause who knows what might happen. We don't want this to get ugly." Aqualad said.

Down below 4 police cars surrounded the boy and an officer with a megaphone stepped out. "You there cease your actions immediately."

Omnious stopped and looked at the man through his heavy bangs. "You want Omnious to stop?" He asked his voice low and threatening. The officers gulped and took a step back out of instinct.

"Yes you are causing a disturbance to all these people." The officer said and Omnious looked around.

"So all these people don't want to have fun…Then Omnious has no need for them!" Omnious hit a sour note and a blast of golden energy was released and ripped through the whole city. Megan's ship shielded the team from the blast but it caused the ship to crash. Everyone who was consumed by the light vanished without a trace.

"What the hell was that who is this guy?!" Wally shouted. Superboy looked to Robin and was worried about him.

"We should call for back up this guy is something weird." Superboy said, and Megan sent out the distress signal.

"Now now, you guys seem interesting let's play." Omnious's voice came in on their coms and the 5 of them vanished and appeared outside the ship. "Omnious can tell you guys are strong so let's have some fun."

Omnious raised his hand into the air and a black dome appeared over the whole city. "Now no one can interfere with out fun." The male said with a smirk and Superboy growled.

"Let's take this guy out before he can play that guitar again." Wally said and he rushed at Omnious, but the guitar vanished.

"Omnious wants to use his other powers, using only one in a fight would be boring. Omnious has been on time out for nearly 400 years so Omnious wants to have as much fun as possible." He said wickedly, he took a deep breath and blew flames at Kid Flash. The red head yelped and quickly dodged.

"KF!" Aqualad shouted and his marking glowed and fire hydrants burst and water burst into the air. Aqualad controlled the water and extinguished the flames. "Now take this!" He morphed the water into a sea dragon and sent it after the stranger.

"Oh wow you can manipulate water, Omnious can't do that but can do this. Flash Freeze." He snapped his fingers and the water dragon was frozen instantly. "You can't manipulate the water if it's frozen, but this power will make it more fun. Motion to the Motionless." His body glowed and he touched the frozen sea dragon.

The dragon's eyes glowed and it began to move like a real dragon. It was under his control now, it roared and began to spew icicles at the team. Megan fazed through the ice and went after Omnious.

Robin pulled out his staff and began to break the icicles that flew in his direction. Superboy thought fast and launched himself at the dragon. He punched it square in the face making the ice crack under the force. "Take this." Robin threw small orbs into the dragon's mouth and they blew destroying the dragon.

-x-

Miss Martian tried to fight with Omnious. Her eyes glowed and she tried to force her way into Omnious's mind but was immediately blocked by a wall of darkness. "Sorry sorry, but master made it impossible for people to enter Omnious's mind, to bad for you." His power pulsed and Megan was brought down seemingly by nothing.

The ground beneath her began to crack. "So heavy!" She groaned and tried to rise only to feel an increase of force weighing her down.

"The power of gravity can be increased or decreased, this trick is called Gravity Point." Omnious said as he kept his finger pointed at Megan, there was a dark energy forming at the tip of his finger.

"Leave her alone!" Wally came dashing in and hit Ominous hard, then quickly ran back and hit him again. The second hit broke his concentration. Wally pulled a series of high speed punches until finally Omnious caught his fist.

"You are fast but not all that strong, to bad for you Omnious doesn't need speed." Omnious faded away then quickly faded back into the world and kicked Kid Flash sending him flying. He faded away again and appeared in the direction Kid Flash was flying. He kicked Kid Flash again and began to play a game of pinball with Kid Flash as the ball. Megan couldn't take it anymore and used her psychic powers to move Kid Flash away, and in his place she threw a parked car at Omnious.

Since Omnious had faded away he didn't see the switch and got hit with the car when he reappeared. Omnious tossed the car away. "Ok that was mean."

"Then you're not gonna like this." Aqualad said as he grabbed Omnious from behind. His markings glowed and sent powerful bolt of electricity into his body. Omnious screamed in pain, and Aqualad held the charge until he smelled the burning of flesh and then he released Omnious. The strange being fell to the ground smoke rising from his body. "Kid Flash are you ok?" Aqualad asked as he came over.

"Yeah I'll live, but what about that guy is he dead?" Kid Flash asked, then a look of horror crossed his face. "Guys!"

Aqualad and Miss Martian turned and saw the burned up body of Omnious rise.

"My my my, you guys have some interesting powers." His flesh healed and he cracked his shoulders. He raised his hand and a ball of fire appeared in his hand. "Now take this!"

Robin threw the mini bombs and they hit the ball of fire before Omnious could throw it, the balls blew and sent Omnious flying back. He got up unharmed. "And you have no powers at all, how strange all your friends seem to have great gifts and you just have toys. You won't be a challenge for Omnious at all if that is all you have." Robin felt a twitch of anger, he knew he didn't have powers but he wasn't gonna let that stop him from doing good, Batman, his mentor taught him that.

"Let me show you what I can do." Robin rushed him crying out in as he struck Omnious again and again with his staff. He did a round house kick and made Omnious see stars. Robin rose his staff to strike Omnious again only to have his staff blasted into two. Omnious had fired beams from his eyes like Superman.

"Not bad but not good enough." Omnious blew a tornado from his mouth and it hit Robin dead on and sent him flying.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Superboy jumped up and caught Robin, and when he landed he set Robin down and looked him over. "I'm ok." Robin said and Superboy turned to glare at Omnious. He rushed at him and the two clashed with a feat of strength. Superboy pushed Omnious back the two tearing up the concrete as they went.

"You're strong but so is Omnious!" The test of strength changed into a brawl the two punching each other as hard as they could.

'He's so strong, but how he's got no muscle on him at all.' Superboy said as he punched Omnious in the gut only to get punched in the face in turn. If not for Black Canary's training he would have been down for the count already.

Superboy put all his strength into one more attack and Omnious held up a finger and blocked it, the force of the attack shattering the nearby windows. "No…no…way!" Superboy gasped.

"Omnious likes you, you are interesting to bad Omnious has to win." His eyes glowed and sent red beams of energy blasting Superboy and sending him flying. Superboy screamed in pain and Robin raced over to him.

"Superboy you ok!" Robin asked looking him over. 'No fatal damage thank heavens.' Omnious appeared next to them.

"Worried about your friend, how sad maybe I should just put you out of your misery." Omnious raised his hand to strike.

"Nooo!" Superboy cursed and tried to move but found it a little difficult. Robin quickly grabbed something from his belt and slipped it onto his hand, he aimed his palm at Omnious. Compressed air was fired and hit him square in the gut. Omnious coughed up blood and fell back.

Robin helped Superboy up and the two headed back to the team. "Man Rob what the heck was that?" Wally asked.

"Compressed Air Cannon, only works at point blank range." Robin said, Superboy found the strength to stand on his own.

"Umm guys I don't think it's over the dome is still there." Superboy said taking a look to the sky.

Omnious got back up. "You are full of surprises, Omnious likes you to, but sadly play time is over." He created a gold energy ball in his hand. Megan rose into the air.

"I'll stop him!" She used great power and lifted six cars at once. With a flick of his wrist Omnious sent the ball and it tore through the cars and ripped through Megan's body. Her eyes went cold and she fell to the ground.

"You you MONSTER!" Wally screamed and ran at Omnious at full speed, with one strike Omnious ripped his hand through Wally's body crushing his heart in an instant.

"WALLY!" The boys screamed in horror. This was Ivan all over again.

"Superboy we need to strike him together if we don't we are finished." Aqualad made water blades, Robin pulled out an electrifying disk, and Superboy got ready to fight. The three rushed him.

Robin threw the disk and Aqualad went to strike with the blades. "Venom Road." He flicked his left wrist and let loose a whip, it struck Robin's disk making it burst knocking Superboy away, the whip tore through Aqualad's blades and struck him, the poison spread through Aqualad quickly and he collapsed dead.

Omnious turned to Superboy and formed another golden ball. "Omnious is sorry but you are going to die here no hard feelings." Omnious was about to fire when Robin came into the path. He had his half broken staff and held it ready to block.

"I won't let you kill him!" Robin said, he was scared out of his mind but he couldn't stand there and watch Superboy die. He shed tears he would protect Superboy no matter what.

"Robin no…." Superboy said and tried to get up.

Without any mercy Omnious flicked his wrist and the golden ball hit Robin's staff, it resisted a bit and was able to lessen the damage but it wasn't enough to save him, the bullet pierced Robin's body and he fell back. Superboy caught him but there was nothing he could do Robin was dying in his arms. "Robin!" Superboy was crying. His tears fell onto Robin's face, the boy gave a weak smile and reached up to cup Superboy's cheek.

"Con…er…lov…you…" Robin said and his eyes closed and his hand fell limp to his side. Superboy heard his love's heartbeat stop and he felt something inside him break.

"How sad." Omnious said as he appeared over them, Superboy glared at him. "Blehhh he's fine, no more worries. Time Return!" Omnious snapped his fingers and everything that transpired was reversed. Robin gasped as he was alive and well almost like it was all a dream, but it wasn't it did happen.

The people affected were restored but were asleep. "Everyone shall awaken in a few minutes. When they wake up they will not remember what happened to them, they will think Omnious knocked them out, which technically Omnious did do." Omnious went over to Aqualad and gave him a tiny paper cut he leaned down and licked the wound.

Omnious created lightning in his hand. "Why did you do this?" Superboy growled, but Robin stopped him from attacking Omnious again.

"Omnious was just having fun, Omnious had no intention of killing anyone. Omnious has been alive for 2000 years and has never killed someone." The boys were shocked at the possible age of this person. "Omnious likes you both, you are really interesting and can see you to have a special bond." Omnious cut his hand and some blood dripped out and the drop of blood changed into a small candy ball.

"Omnious offer this to you, call my name and Omnious will return and will give you any power at my disposal. Some powers can be more dangerous than others but some powers can sink up with you better than others, the more compatible the power the easier and safer they are to use."

"Tell us please just who are you?" Robin asked.

"Omnious's body is unique, it can adjust to fit any power. All powers remain in the blood, Omnious can gain new powers by tasting one's blood, then focus and offer power to others through the blood, but then Omnious loses the power for good. Omnious has wanted to play and have fun, Omnious can't say much more than that."

Superboy and Robin stared at him a moment. Omnious smiled at them and gave them both a hug, and when he hugged Superboy he leaned in close to whisper. "The future is not always as it appears, power can shape the future, and love is the only power Omnious can't take." Omnious pulled back and smiled at him. He looked at Robin. "You're a brave little one, I see great things for you."

Omnious began to dissolve the barrier and planned to leave. "I'll take my leave for now, but Omnious looks forward to meeting you boys again, you were lots of fun." The boys had mixed feelings about Omnious on one hand he was crazy and dangerous, but he didn't want to kill anyone he wanted them to live and grow.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi

Pairing: Robin/Superboy

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

Well a while ago I thought about adding some series to the fic list, sadly this is not gonna happen,

Recently Asked Questions- When am I gonna update? As many people know I have many fics, across many series, I try to plan a good number of fics every week put them on a series rotation then a fic rotation. I go by comments and feedback to help build this along with the random inspiration I get at the time. I'm forming projects to help focus the ideas that I work on. Also I'm planning to post fics as I finish them gonna try this out.

Why do you start new fics and don't update the ones you have? Because for every series I have I have atleast 20 ideas minimum for each one Naruto is the highest with over 200 ideas. I have many ideas on the backburner and sometimes inspiration sparks for certain ones. Also when I focus on certain projects sometimes new fics are started and will be updated on various times.

Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17 and KarsuKagami, these two have given a lot of feedback on a great number of my fics if not all of them. I greatly appreciate the feedback and love the questions they ask about some of them.

Now for our feature presentation

Hand of Power

Sequel to Hand of Curse and the third installment from Hand of Poison. Superboy worries as the prediction of Robin's death hangs overhead, and Savage calls upon an organization more dangerous than the light.

Chap 3 Power and Silence

Everyone began to wake up, and just as Omnious was about to leave a green stream of energy that incased his body. "What is this?" The rest of the team woke up to see Green Lantern come flying in and trapping Omnious. He wasn't the only hero who arrived. Black Canary, Superman, Red Tornado, Martian Manhunter, Flash, and Wonder Woman. "You think this is enough." He faded out of the barrier.

Omnious reappeared and glared at the oncoming opponents. "Guess it's business time, Omnious hopes the master will be happy with the work."

"Guys be careful this guy is extremely powerful he knocked out the whole city with one strike." Kid Flash shouted. Superboy and Robin looked at each other they were the only ones who knew what happened. Flash came up.

"We got this guy, you boys alright?"

They nodded.

Flash zoomed off to fight Omnious with the others. Superboy looked up and Superman showed no sign off concern for him and it hurt him, Robin put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

Omnious did not like fighting these guys. They went full out on him and barely gave him a chance to fight back, the main reason why this was thanks to Black Canary's attack. Her scream did much more than Superman's eye beams, Tornado's twisters, Green Lantern's constructions, the Martian's psychic attacks, and Wonder Woman's and Flash's hits.

The woman's scream did major damage and while she caught him in her scream, the others let loose with their attacks. "I don't like your power, you jerks!"

Omnious couldn't focus, the scream combined with the attacks from the others all at once was pushing his body to the limit. "Help!" Omnious screamed and a fan appeared and intercepted Black Canary's attack. In that turn Omnious blasted the hero's attacks back at them. The fan opened up and everyone was eclipsed in a field of grey. A woman in a grey dress with a pale face and no mouth appeared. She took the fan and everyone was quiet no one could speak. In a flash they were gone and everyone could speak again.

"Who were those guys?"

-x-?-x-

"Thanks Silence you really saved Omnious, they were being mean!" Omnious said and his body began to regenerate his wounds. The woman known as the Silence nodded her head. She opened the fan in front of her face and lips appeared on the fan.

"You should have been more careful but you did as you were told, the master will be pleased." The lips on the fan moved and the voice came from the fan.

"Will Omnious get to play again soon?" He asked and the woman nodded her head. "Yay!"

-x-

The boys returned to the cave and got a debriefing. When everything was done Robin and Superboy crawled into bed together. "Hey Conner?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought about Omnious's offer?" Robin asked, and Superboy looked at his young lover.

"Not really." Conner lied for the first time ever to Robin. He did think about the offer, he wasn't as strong as Superman and he didn't have the powers he did. If Omnious could give him more power he could protect Robin. No one will hurt him.

"I see." Robin said and cuddled up to Conner. He knew the boy was lying but he didn't call him on it cause when offered the chance even he considered it.

End Hand of Power

The Fortuneteller flipped over a card and there was a prison on the card.

-x-

Ok with young justice ended I picked up the comics and wow so much fun. I sat down and finished the full thing in one night cause I want to continue my Hand Series. This is the third installment. The next we have Hand of Terror. We will once again see Ivan, and it won't just be Superboy and MissMartian going under cover as the terror twins but Robin will be going in as well.


End file.
